Grain dryers are old and well known in the art. Grain dryers are commonly used to dry various types of grain, such as corn, wheat, rice, sorghum, and the like, so as to allow the grain to be stored in bulk, such as in a grain bin, tote or other bulk grain storage device, for extended periods of time. If grain is stored in bulk with a moisture content that is too high, the grain will spoil. As such, particular care is taken to ensure that grain that is to be stored does not too high a moisture content.
Optimally drying grain is a particularly complex, difficult and delicate matter. Care must be taken to ensure that the grain is dried enough to have a low enough moisture content to ensure that it does not spoil while being stored. However it is also undesirable to overly dry grain.
Overly drying grain is wasteful in various ways. Overly drying grain consumes additional and unnecessary fuel used to dry the grain beyond the moisture content level that is needed for stable storage. Overly drying grain often takes additional and unnecessary time to dry the grain beyond the moisture content level that is needed for stable storage. Overly drying grain can damage the grain by causing it to be burned, cracked or otherwise damaged, which can reduce the value of the grain. Overly drying grain can reduce the test weight of the grain thereby causing a deduction in the price of the grain when it is sold. For these and other reasons, overly drying grain is undesirable.
As such, optimally drying grain requires striking a delicate balance between overly drying grain on one side, and not drying grain enough on the other side.
Various configurations of grain dryers have been developed to help facilitate efficient grain drying. However all of the presently available grain dryers suffer from various disadvantages.
Cross-Flow Grain Dryers:
One form of a grain dryer is what is known as a cross-flow grain dryer. Cross-flow grain dryers are known for having a pair of grain columns on each side that are formed by perforated screens. A plenum, or open space, is positioned between the grain columns. Wet grain is loaded into the grain columns using a loading system. The wet grain travels down the grain columns under the force of gravity, between the perforated screens. As the wet grain travels down the grain columns, between the perforated screens, heated air is blown into the plenum. This heated air flows outward from the plenum and through the columns of grain. As the heated air blows through the columns of grain, the heated air warms the grain and carries away moisture from the grain. Dry grain is unloaded from the grain columns using an unloading system. In this way, the grain is dried.
Cross-flow grain dryers suffer from many disadvantages. One disadvantage of cross-flow grain dryers is that they are relatively harsh on grain. This is because the grain toward the interior side of the grain columns is often exposed to high levels of heat which can cause the interior-positioned grain to crack, burn, and/or be overly dried. Another disadvantage of cross-flow grain dryers is that the grain within the grain columns tends to dry in an uneven manner. That is, the grain positioned toward the interior side of the grain column has a tendency to be dried more than the grain positioned toward the exterior side of the grain column. Another disadvantage of cross-flow is that they tend to require relatively high operating pressures and high air-flow. Another disadvantage of cross-flow grain dryers is that they tend to consume a lot of fuel, or said another way they are energy inefficient. Another disadvantage of cross-flow grain dryers is the screens tend to get covered and plugged with fines from the grain which affects the operational characteristics of the grain dryer as well as requires periodic cleaning.
For these and other reasons, cross-flow grain dryers suffer from many disadvantages and are undesirable to use.
Mixed-Flow Grain Dryers:
One form of a grain dryer is what is known as a mixed-flow grain dryer. Mixed-flow grain dryers are known for having a pair of grain columns on each side that have a plurality inlet ducts and exhaust ducts that extend across the grain column. A plenum, or open space, is positioned between the grain columns. Wet grain is loaded into the grain columns using a loading system. The wet grain travels down the grain columns under the force of gravity. As the wet grain travels down the grain columns, between the interior wall and exterior wall of the grain columns, heated air is blown into the plenum. This heated air flows into the inlet ducts through the columns of grain and out the exhaust ducts. As the heated air blows through the columns of grain, the heated air warms the grain and carries away moisture from the grain. Dry grain is unloaded from the lower end of each of the grain columns using an unloading system. In this way, the grain is dried.
Mixed-flow grain dryers suffer from many disadvantages. One disadvantage of mixed-flow grain dryers is that they do not allow for heat recovery and as such they waste energy and consume unnecessary fuel. Another disadvantage of mixed-flow grain dryers is that each column requires its own unload system.
For these and other reasons, mixed-flow grain dryers suffer from many disadvantages and are undesirable to use.
Therefore, for all the reasons stated above, and the reasons stated below, there is a need in the art for a grain drying system that improves upon the state of the art.
Thus, it is a primary objective of the disclosure to provide a grain dryer system that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a grain dryer system that is efficient to use.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a grain dryer system that facilitates heat recovery.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a grain dryer system that reduces fuel consumption.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a grain dryer system that is gentle on grain.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a grain dryer system does not damage grain when drying.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a grain dryer system that does not overly dry grain.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a grain dryer system that facilitates cooling of grain before it is discharged.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a grain dryer system that evenly dries grain.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a grain dryer system that does not have variability of grain quality across the grain column.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a grain dryer system that does not have variability of moisture across the grain column.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a grain dryer system that can be precisely controlled.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a grain dryer system that provides optimum results.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a grain dryer system that facilitates unloading of grain from the dryer at a single point.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a grain dryer system that is relatively compact.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a grain dryer system that is relatively inexpensive.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a grain dryer system that can be used with all kinds of grain.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a grain dryer system that that minimizes maintenance.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a grain dryer system that requires less cleaning.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a grain dryer system that is cleaner to use than prior art systems.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a grain dryer system that is safe to use.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a grain dryer system that reduces the potential for a fire.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a grain dryer system that requires less air pressure.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a grain dryer system that requires less air flow.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a grain dryer system that provides improved grain quality.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a grain dryer system that is easy to use.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a grain dryer system that has a robust design.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a grain dryer system that is high quality.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a grain dryer system that incorporates the benefits of mixed-flow grain dying with the benefits of cross-flow vacuum cooling.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a grain dryer system that provides a unique solution to grain drying needs.